Pocket Survivor
by Erik's Girl
Summary: Well, its here. Fic #2... nothing big. Basically the POTO characters get shrunken and forced to play survivor in a pocket... and keep journals. Raoul lovers shouldn't read this!


People, I have no clue how I came up with this idea, BUT IT IS MINE! Personally I need Dr.Pepper or something for insane hyper-ness or whatever for all those "normal" results. I will also be doing a story where they write to Abbey, so don't use it!   
  
Disclaimer: unfortunately, I don't own POTO and I never will *sniff sniff*  
  
A/N: I will use votes from reviews to decide who gets voted outta the pocket each round.  
  
12-20-01--Ayesha will be a new character, but I haven't read the book by Kay, I can't find it.  
  
  
  
  
  
All the Phantom characters wake up after being knocked out for quite awile. "Wha-what happened to me?" Asked the (always) stupid Raoul. I show up, and (try, in Raoul's case) to explain why they were in my insane world. "You are here because people needed more headaches caused by me, so I am writing another story. But no more chit-chat. All of you are going to be shrunken and forced to live in one of my pants pockets, while keeping a journal of how you feel about each other as you are forced to live together in the pocket. I will be checking on you once in a while, but monitor you all the time so out-of-control fights don't occur. It will also be kinda like survivor, only with different twists. Your survival in the game will depend on what you put in your journals, including your opinions of each other. Are there any questions?" "Yes, I have one." spoke up Erik "will anyone else be reading these journals?" "Only if you want them to, but I will read them occasionally to see how you feel." I reply. "Any other questions?" Suprisingly, Raoul got what I said the first time, but asked "What about if we need to eat or sleep or shower or... relieve ourselves?" "That will be taken care of when you get there, but (thankfully) it will be the pocket of a pair of pants that I don't wear anymore (only because I don't like wearing pants, I prefer shorts). Are you all ready to go? Great! Have fun and be nice!" They are placed in front of a ray gun, and after a bright green flash are now able to fit comfortably in my pocket with alot of room to spare. After a week of living in the pocket, I have decided to read their jourals to decide (with the help of reviews, HINT HINT) who will be the first to be voted outta the pocket.  
  
Journals, property of the POTO characters  
  
  
Erik's journal--  
  
Dear Journal  
Living in the pocket is very dificult. I really don't think Andre and Firmin are doing to well, considering they start running around and screaming every time I try to speak to them. Why is it that everyone hates me around here?! I always knew they were crazy in the head, but this much? Raoul couldn't even tell the differece between a lint-ball and a gumball, I don't think he is going to last long when the first votes come. Oh my gosh! Christine just challenged Carlotta to a cookie-crumb fight (I couldn't get snow in there)! Carlotta with Peanutbutter and Christine with Chocolate-chip, they go at each other-Christine gets the first hit, a fine piece of chocolate in the eye. Carlotta recovers and throws peanutbutter, but her aim is bad and it falls short. Christine uses this to her advantage and attacks Carlotta with the peanutbutter. Carlotta falls... *a chanelier appears on the ceiling, and we all know the result.* Carlotta is now covered in broken glass, hehe.   
  
  
Christine's journal--  
  
Dear Journal  
I like pockets! Raoul really isn't going to make it very far because he gives everyone headaches, especially Erik. His most recent disaster was when he tried to write poetry in his journal, and ripped the pages out when he didn't like what he wrote. Carlotta tried singing, so I challenged her to a cookie-crumb fight. Naturally I won. Erik got a chandelier to fall on her, and she is still trying to get the broken glass out of her hair. We all know when she showers, you can hear her screaming as she is shampooing (was shampoo around then? Well, now there is!). Good luck to everyone!   
  
  
Raoul's journal--  
  
Dear Abbey, er, Diary, er, journal, er, APPLICATION LETTER TO THE INSANE/MENTALLY DECLINED ASYLUM  
  
Unfortunately for me I have to get beat up again in another fangirl's story. Why me?! Everybody thinks I am declined in the head because I can't tell the difference between lint and gum. IS THERE ANYTHING WRONG WITH THAT?! Hey, I like lint. It is fun to pull it out of your pocket and put it in your siblings' hair, especially if they spent an hour on it. Green lint is the best. Or was that purple? Or red? Everybody here has their cliques (society groups). I wouldn't mind being an outcast if Erik wasn't one too! I really need to boost his popularity. Hey! I can start with Christine, but then she would ignore me...   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
I had to start on a different page because I tried to write poetry. Girls dig guys who like poetry. Especially if their names are Carlotta... Oh my gosh! I can't believe I wrote that! Then again, Carlotta does get alot of money... that means I can get expensive clothes and it would be HER money, not mine $_$! Carlotta now has red streaks in her hair. Man she's beautiful... She is trying to get more glass out of her scalp right now, and isn't making any progress...EVERYONE! VOTE ME TO WIN! YEAH!!   
  
  
Carlotta's journal--  
  
Dear Journal  
I hate this stupid pocket! There aren't enough people to envy me and my wonderful voic-co-ack! Oh, no! Not again! That stupid Christine challenged me to a cookie-crumb fight. I didn't choose chocolate-chip because chocolate chip cookies are addicting, like everyting else chocolate. I can't believe I didn't win... I am still trying to get glass out of my scalp from a chandelier that appeared out of nowhere. I really hope Christine gets voted out first, she deserves it for the red streaks in my beautiful hair and the lint that stuck to my dress. Raoul is picking it off and trying to inhale it, but the author feels death by inhalation of lint isn't a good enough death for him, so he is starting a lint collection. Andre and Firmin feel he should start a multi-colored straightjacket collection. Good luck to none except me! *She wrote other stuff off to the side in Spanish, but I can't read Spanish and it would cost too much to get it translated*  
  
  
Andre's journal--  
  
Dear Journal  
I bet most peoples' journals begin with how much they want to win this and who they don't want to win. I really hope the authoress will allow ties so Firmin and I can win like we run the Opera House... together! I don't see how Christine could ever like that stupid Raoul, HE IS OBSESSED WITH LINT! I bet Erik thinks we are crazy in the head, but I don't want to guess wrong on the rumor that he could wield a hangman's noose very well...Erik and Christine need to be voted out first because they are the most favorite characters, what about us not-so-favorites?  
  
  
Firmin's journal--  
  
Dear Journal  
Call me what you want, I want to win this for me and me alone. I am a backstabber and I don't care. Andre thinks "we" are going to win this, but not for long! I haven't been paying attention to what everyone else has been doing, I have been creating strategies that can't be beaten. This stupid pocket is too stuffy and too cramped... oh well. I am going to win this. VOTE ME! DON'T VOTE FOR ANDRE, RAOUL, AND ERIK!  
  
  
The Persian's journal--  
  
Dear Journal  
What in the heck am I doing here?! The one who calls herself Erik's Girl says I am in a fanfic, but I don't believe it. I'm going to die here! Oh no, I'm becoming paranoid, what am I going to do?! Somebody help me-*he hypervenalated and passed out. When he came to, he said he didn't want to play anymore(not that he wanted to in the first place).*  
  
  
Ayesha's journal*Translated by me*--  
  
Dear Jounal  
Meow, meow, meow, meow! Meow, meow, meow, meow! Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow! Meow, meow, meow! Hey, you! get me some MeowMix! And you! Catnip is the best thing to get high on! And you! vote off the most useless people, but not me! Oh my... MeowMix! The authoress is so nice...   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N:5-27-02:sorry I haven't updated this story in such a while, I had a LOT of schoolwork and softball to work on(I made it on a select travel team! Happiness^_^!) I hope you all enjoy this.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The POTO characters are waiting on me to tally the votes, so a dumb conversation occurs.  
Raoul "I'm gonna get voted off...I'm gonna get voted off...I'm gonna get voted off..."Everyone else "SHUT UP!!" "Eeep..." "Raoul, how can you be so stupid and are still allowed to live?" Erik asked. "Because I look NORMAL." "At least I'M not a FOP." "I am NOT a FOP!" "Yes, you are." "No, I'M NOT!" "Shut up, Fop." Raoul inhales more lint. "*deep inhale*No, YOU *sneeze* shut up*wheeze*!" "Ha! That proves you're a fop, you are SO STUPID that you will inhale lint!" Raoul begins to stick more lint up his nose. Ayesha shows up(I know cats can't talk, but let's play pretend)"*grr*No one makes fun of my Erik-sama and gets away with it!" Ayesha uses Raoul as a scratching post. Raoul "oww... why you little"-I come in and interrupt him "there will be no more fighting now, I have the votes!" Raoul " Darn!" I continue "would you all like to know every vote, in and out, that you got or just who is out?" All"every vote we got!" "Fine, then." Begins looking at tallied note cards. "Erik: no votes out, 4 votes in. Raoul: 2 votes out, 4 votes in. Christine: 1 vote out, 2 votes in. Carlotta: no votes out, 1 vote in. SCARY. Andre: 3 votes out, no votes in. Firmin: 5 votes out, 1 vote in. You, erm, the Persian: 2 votes out, 4 votes in. Ayesha: 1 vote out, 1 vote in. Obviously, everyone felt that Firmin was a back-stabber. So, with 5 votes: you ARE the worst-writing survivor, SEE 'YA!" Firmin "Stupid readers, they don't know how to have any fun..." Firmin continues to grumble as he is forced out of the pocket. "So now, it's ANOTHER week with each other!" (Insert evil laughter here.) "One question," Carlotta asks "where DO you go when you are*gulp* voted out?" "Well" I reply "you are forced to hang by your wrists from the beltloop."(Insert more evil laughter here.) "But before you guys go, there is something I want you all to participate in: a Nintendo Game Cube contest!"  
[A/I: More thumb war to come^_^. I haven't had any large amounts of sugar in the past 8 days.]   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 9-23-02 Sorry I haven't updated in a while, It's 'cause I haven't gotten any computer time(little sister spent A WHOLE MONTH on a hores report) so I thought I'd work a bit. Thankies to all who reviewed, and more ideas are greatly appreciated.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Thus begins...(bum bum bum!) the GC contest! All the POTO characters duking it out as various Bloody Roar characters. (Don't own THAT, either) The list for fighers is as follows:  
  
Erik: Shina  
Christine: Uriko  
Raoul: Jenny (bad Raoul, bad!)  
Andre: Long  
Ayesha: Xion  
Carlotta: Alice (Man, I HATE Alice!) Nadir: Kohryu  
  
Erik's Journal--  
The crazy author lady is making us play video games. I chose Shina. After all, who wouldn't want to be a biker chick with a car? Crazy gave us two days and a GC controller each to practice and memorize moves. Flying Drop and Lightning Slash look hardest. Oh well. I really don't care who wins right about now, I just want to get away from everyone and hope a mob hasn't destroyed my house again. But at least all the destruction will give me something to do. I don't know why, but SOMEHOW the only tv channels we get are History, Cartoon Network, and   
AV 2. (Don't own the channels either) Sometimes we can pick up news, but not often. Sigh.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
12-28-02 Merry late Cristmas (or whatever you celebrate) to all! I truly and sincerely hope you, your friends, and your family are all well. I am updating as often as possible, but with little computer time and writer's block its really hard. Hopefully I passed my Semester Finals, as it is always difficult keeping averages in seven different classes above a 90. (hey, its a WHOLE lot better than failing!) It is about half a year since I got Phantom by Kay (Happy Dance), and it's still my baby. Also, I am counting down the days till Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers video game comes out. All right, I'll quit now.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
